El Horizonte
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: Son el dúo perdedor, pero están juntos, y eso es lo que cuenta. 2700 TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**El Horizonte**

**Autor**: MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality

**Traducción: **mitsu-chan-R27

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No es mio, es de Amano Akira; y el fic le pertenece a MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality, que fue tan amable de dejar que traduciera sus fics.

**Summary**: Son el dúo perdedor, pero están juntos, y eso es lo que cuenta. 2700.

* * *

><p>Tsuna abrió los ojos soñolientos al darse cuenta de que él y Enma se habían quedado dormidos en la orilla del rio durante la noche después de su cita. Noto que era de mañana y que probablemente tenía que llamar a mama para que supiera en donde estaba. Abrió su celular y parpadeó. Se frotó los ojos. Parpadeó de nuevo. Y entro en pánico.<p>

"¡Hiiiieeee! ¡Enma-kun despierta, la escuela comienza en veinte minutos! " Tsuna gritó, logrando despertar a su somnoliento novio.

"¿Eh…?" murmuró Enma. Tsuna le mostro su celular al Decimo Shimon, que lo miró por un segundo antes de saltar, olvidando el sueño. "¡Mierda! ¡Adelheid y Hibari nos van a matar!"

"¡Vamos!" grito tsuna, tomando su bolso y comensando a correr lejos con Enma.

Estaban a cinco cuadras de la escuela, sin embargo, se encontraron con un obstáculo que solo le puede suceder al 'Duo Dame'.

"¡Hiiiiiieeeeeeee! ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que _**esto**_ pase?" grito Tsuna cuando ambos estaban huyendo del Pastor Alemán que, literalmente, los perseguía.

"¡Solo corre! ¡Adelheid y Hibari lo ahuyentarán si entra en los terrenos de la escuela!" le respondió Enma mientras corría hacia las puertas de Namimori-Chuu.

Los dos estaban a cinco pasos de las puertas cuando una tonfa salió volando de _vaya-uno-a-saber-donde _dándole justo en medio de los ojos del perro.

"Abandona los terrenos de Nami-Chuu o te morderé hasta la muerte" le silbo Hibari al perro, que salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas. Entonces se dirigió a los dos Decimo jefes.

"G-Gracias Hibari-san. N-nosotros nos encontramos accidentalmente con ese perro y empezó a p-perseguirnos…"

"Voy a morderlos hasta la muerte"

Tsuna tropezó. "¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Ustedes dos llegan siete minutos tarde a clase" respondió Hibari. "Los morderé hasta la muerte"

"¡L-Lo sentimos, Hibari-san!" tartamudearon los dos.

Mientras los dos se enfrentaban a la ira del Guardián de la Nube, Hibird voló en el aire cercano, cantando para ahogar los ruidos de la carnicería.

"Midori no tanabiku Namimori no~"

En la clase 2-A

"Hey, Gokudera, ¿Has visto a Tsuna?" le pregunto Yamamoto a su peli-plateado amigo, quien estaba de mal humor en su escritorio.

"El Decimo no esta aquí todavía…" Gokudera solo murmuro.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre mostrando a dos muy golpeados, que parecían realmente cansados, de catorce años.

"¡DECIMO! ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL BASTARDO QUE LE HISO ESO? ¡LE HARE TRAGAR DINAMITA POR EL TRAS~!"

"Gokudera-kun, está bien. Enma-kun y yo solo nos metimos en problemas cuando veníamos hacia la escuela… nosotros… fuimos perseguidos por un perro" le conto Tsuna a su Guardián de la Tormenta.

"¿Qué perro es? ¡Lo voy a destripar como a un pez!" grito el Smoking Bomb.

"Mah,mah, Gokudera. Esto… Tsuna, no creo que un perro pueda golpear a las personas de esa forma" dijo Yamamoto.

"Ah, bueno, es que nos atrapo Hibari-san." Explico Enma. Gokudera maldecía en voz baja, y se recordó a si mismo de secuestrar al prefecto con tonfas con dinamita en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

De pronto, Enma se dio cuenta de algo y palideció.

"Tsuna-kun, a esta hora Adelheid hace sus rondas; si no atrapa sin nuestros uniformes, nos~"

En ese momento la puerta es abierta, revelando a una irritada estudiante de transferencia de Shimon.

"¡Enma! ¡Sawada! ¿Qué explicación tienen para no tener sus uniformes?" Les espeto Adelheid.

"A-Adelheid, no-nosotros~"

"Sin excusas, vengan conmigo." Finalizo la de coleta larga, tomándolos del cuello y arrastrándolo fuera de la clase.

"¡D-Decimo!"

"Esto… Gokudera, creo que deberías enfocarte en tus propios problemas." Yamamoto poco a poco se alejaba.

"¿Y eso por qué, Freak del beisboll?". Gruño el peli-plata. De repente una figura con dos inflables entró a la clase y sonrió.

"Hola Gokudera-kun~"

"¡Sh-Shittoppi-chan! ¡Mierda!" susurró Gokudera mientras saltaba por la ventana (del cuarto piso) para escapar de la UMA.

"¡Espera por mí, Gokudera-kun~!" Grito Shittoppi flotando por la misma ventana

"Hahaha ¡Creo que voy a seguirlos, chicos!" Dice el Beisbolista, saltando fuera de la ventana, tentando a muchas fangirls determinadas a seguirlos.

Con Adelheid, Enma y Tsuna

Adelheid llevo a los asustados jefes por la parte trasera de la escuela. Ambos chicos cogidos de la mano, intentando ignorar los cuerpos inconscientes de los delincuentes que estaban atados a los arboles.

Adelheid abrió la cortina para revelar una escena muy familiar.

"¡Onii-san!¡Kyoko-chan!¡Julie-san!" Exclamo Tsuna al ver a los tres titulares de la Pena de Castigo. Enma suspiro.

"Tú estabas rompiendo la propiedad y tu acosando sexualmente a las chicas, ¿no es así?" Supone Enma.

"¡NO SE ROMPIO MUCHO!"

"Yo solo estaba hablando con ella, Adel solo es celosa." Lloriqueaba Julie, siendo golpeado por Adelheid con sus abanicos.

Tsuna y Enma tomaron esto como su oportunidad para huir de dicha escena. Adelheid viedo que ellos salian de su visión periférica, se volvió hacia ellos.

"¡HEY! ¡Si no vuelven aquí ahora, obtendrán el peor castigo!"

Los dos jefes aceleraron a la sola mención de ello. Ellos no querían ser colgados del techo de nuevo.

Pero, por supuesto, Reborn pensaba de otra manera.

"¡Chaos Shoot!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo Reborn?"

"Enfrenta tu castigo como un hombre, Vongola necesita un jefe que tome su propia sangra como un mafioso real." Reborn se limito a afirmar, mientras Adelheid atrapaba a los otros dos.

"R-Realmente nos dio el peor de los castigos…" Tartamudeo Enma ya que estaban atados fuera de la ventana de su clase con los alumnos dentro, riéndose de ellos.

"Hmph, en verdad son el Dame-Duo."

En ese momento. Los dos chicos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que luchaban dentro de su red compartida.

No importaba que ellos fueran el Dame-Duo o el Hyper –duo o lo que fuera. Estaban juntos, aunque fueran jefes mafiosos o Buenos-Para-Nada. Estaban juntos y eso era lo que contaba.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Gracias por leer y el próximo será un oneshot G02!

* * *

><p>NT: ¡Hola a todos!¡Aquí otra traducción!Esta vez en un TsunaxEnma, la verdad siempre tuve curiosidad por ellos, después de todo se parecen mucho y son mejores amigos. Aunque todavía no logro imaginarme quien tomaría el papel del seme y quien de uke. Pero bueno, ya veré mas fic de ellos para traducir xD

¡Espero les guste! y por favor cualquier review (tomatazo, consejo o animo) hará que tanto, la autora y su traductora aqui, sigan adelante.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos! ByeBye~~ n_n


End file.
